


Making Conversation

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus digs at Wesley. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“So handsome and rugged, damn he’s near perfect,” whistled Angelus. 

“Thank you,” said Wesley stiffly. He wasn’t going to let Angelus get to him. He put his hand on Fred’s shoulder and gently pushed her towards the stairs. Fred protested slightly and shot him an angry look, but left the basement to watch them via TV screen. 

“You know what Angel thought about you?” Angelus whispered, his hands wrapped around the bars.

“Not really -”

“He liked the bad-ass look better. It way more attractive than you in your ugly, mismatched clothes and big blue innocent eyes… No, he likes them with the all that tormented angst, just like himself.”

Angelus leaned closer and pressed his face against the bars, almost caressing them.

“When he smelled Lilah on you, it just got him angry, that she got you and not him. That he’d never had the nerve to say anything because-” Angelus threw his hands up mockingly, “not gay! What’s a man to do? Why didn’t you ever proclaim your deep love for him, like you showed your loyalty, rescuing him from the depths of the ocean?” He paused for effect.

Wesley bit his lip and looked away. “I never thought of him in that way.” 

“I can hear your heart, beating as fast as all those tasty girls ran. Liar.”

He raised his voice and shouted at the camera.

“You hear that, gang! Angel and Wesley! All those masculine lusty thoughts-what do you have to say!”

Wesley lost it. “Shut up,” he hissed. “Will you stop making up stories? We need to talk about the Beast.”

“Upset that I’ve exposed your true feelings? Or am I wrong?” His eyes widened. “Did you let me out because you wanted a go at me? Was Angel too soft, too meek for you? I think you’ve made it clear that you like the bad ones, Wes.” He smirked at Wesley. “Wanna come play?”

Wesley shot him with the tranquilizer gun and watched in satisfaction as he slowly passed out on the cold floor. Maybe he’d let Charles interrogate him next. 

He couldn’t let Angelus ever know how close he’d been to the truth.


End file.
